Summer Rain
by FlamingWolf
Summary: Amon apparently dies in Factory, so who is the dark hunter who is hunting Robin?
1. Summer Storm

As he collapsed, Amon's sigh sounded almost peaceful. The orbo gun clattered from between his fingers to fall with a thundering sound in the sudden silence. Robin's eyes widened as she saw her mentor go down. She went to her knees, cradling his head in her lap. Wracking sobs shook her body, but she was distant. It was someone else kneeling on the cold concrete weeping for Amon.

His darkening eyes seemed to plead to her to run. He was dying to save her. As long as she was safe, he could go on. Robin shook her head and leaned in, daring to press her lips to his, pulling back after several heartbeats.

Amon smiled, trying to say something, but before he could force the words out, he went stiff, eyes staring at some point above her head.

Amon was dead.

Heartbroken, Robin threw her head back defiantly, glaring at the men who had caused this. She did not even attempt to control the rage-born firestorm that blazed through her body. She was the fire, her voice rising to meet its roar in a scream of anguish as everything in her line of sight burst into flame. She took a vindictive pleasure in the screams of agony and fear from Amon's murderers. Flames licked at the dome around the fire witch and her protector, but could not pass.

He building fell, but they were untouched. With some difficulty, Robin lifted Amon's body and walked through the last embers. They parted to let her pass, and she moved to a distant stand of trees, the angel among fire. She barely noticed the crack of thunder overhead, or saw the sudden flashes of lightning as the sky itself mourned for Amon. In relative safety, the girl fell to her knees, not noticing as the summer rain cooled her hot skin.


	2. Rising Tide

The lightning crashed again. The helicopter went by overhead, and in the combined lights, Robin saw a figure she knew from her previous post at headquarters coming up the hill towards her. She stiffened in fear and looked at the still form of Amon.

"Good-bye, Amon," She whispered, weeping as she bent to kiss him, then rose and stumbled away, soaked skirt clinging to her legs as she left Amon on the ground behind her, running for her life.

The dark figure bent and lifted Amon's arm, checking the pulse. "Barely," He murmured. "And the bird has flown as well. Now then, my son, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

&

The scientist ay headquarters looked solemnly at the dark man behind the desk. "He revived and reported on the message Toudou had left. Here are the transcripts."

The head of STN read the report. "And my son? Amon?"

"Craft has awakened. He seems to be in control of it."

"And the risk from Miss Sena?"

"Substantial. Project Devil's Child seems to have failed. As to Genesis…I simply don't know, sir."

"Use subliminal messaging to erase his memory of the girl and the events of a week ago, then send him after Robin. She should still be in the Tokyo area."

"Solomon, sir?"

"We shall soon see how strongly Adam is drawn to Eve. Amon should be able to resist harming Robin. Otherwise…she is merely Lilith."


	3. Into Mist

Amon awoke slowly, head and chest throbbing. He gave a low groan, and sat up, one hand going to his head, the other groping for the bottle of aspirin that should have been on his bedside table.

"Good morning, Amon." The rich voice filled the room hollowly, echoing in the manner of a place that was desolate in its inhumanity.

"Father," He acknowledged calmly, formality filling the void where most kept their paternal connections. A dream fled from his mind, into the whiteness of the STN-HQ infirmary. He was in Italy, then. Desperately, he attempted to recapture the blonde hair and green eyes, before the mist overtook the face…

He glanced around the room, and then sat up, pulling on his boots, which were right beside the door. Solomon, the head of the feared international organization, watched his son in silence for a moment, then commented,

"You've been longer in the Japanese division than even in Cairo."

"I was born in Egypt. I carry an Egyptian name. I don't remember the country. I don't even speak the language."

"Yes, you were raised in Italy, before you were relocated to Japan. You loved it, and I think some of your bitterness stands from being sent from the small village and abbey where you spent your youth. Do you wish to stay here in the headquarters in Rome?"

"No."

"You wish to remain in your posting in Japan?"

"Yes, sir."

Solomon sighed. He knew his son would never believe he regretted not spending time with him when he was a child, much less understand why Amon had been sent from home at the age of five, only to be snatched back ten years later.

His shoulders straightened, and he nodded. "I've never known you to leave an assignment unfinished. Proceed."

Amon rose without a word, picked up his trench coat, and wandered into the chill rain, wondering what assignment he was currently on…

&

_The fifteen-year-old boy turned his head, ignoring the black-suited man who smelled of gun smoke. He stared at the rain falling outside the car, turning to mist the farther from the vehicle you looked. His uncle sighed irritably. _

_"Mr. Solomon, you needn't take your anger at your father out on me. I was merely sent to fetch you." Then more sharply, "Amon!"_

_"My name," the boy said in a chill voice, much like his father's when the head of SOLOMON was in a foul mood, "is Andre diMiddici. Those who actually cared about my existence gave me the name. Amon was a pagan boy who wasn't wanted by his family. If I must take up the name Amon again, I will be Amon Nagira. I'd prefer my mother's name."_

_"Your mother was an Earth witch who tried to kill you! You are a wind craft seed, and will have to learn to use your craft if it manifests." Ra Solomon said angrily. The boy had turned his head slowly to look at the man, and then turned his attention to the outside dreary day again._

_"I'm sick of stopping in these hostels of yours." Amon said. _

_Later that night, the boy rose and slipped from the room silently. Once outside, he stopped and took a breath of fresh air. He turned his head, and saw the moonlight shining on a building far off among the hills. The mist cleared, and he saw that it was a monastery. He ran towards it, knowing that sanctuary lay within._

_And there was a fire there that called him…_

_An elderly priest met him at the door. "May I help you, my son?"_

_"I am being hunted by one who would control me. I am Andre diMiddici of the Abbey of Saint Catherine, up north. Please, give me someplace where I can stay until it is safe for me to make my way home!"_

_The priest looked at Amon for a long moment. "Come in, boy. There is truth in your eyes."_

_Over the next few days, Amon slipped easily back into the habits he had known all of his life. One afternoon, he sat in the chapel, a book perched easily on his knee, reading away, when he heard the piano, not the organ in the loft, sound. He looked up to see a young girl sitting at the piano, playing a very simple but pretty song that he knew well. She looked to be about five, with bright golden hair and intelligent, soft green eyes. Amon felt the fire around her that had called, and smiled. _

_"Lovely angel," He called. "May I sing to your song?"_

_The girl froze, the music dying away. She gathered the sheet music, and turned to flee._

_"Wait! What's your name?" He cried. The shy little girl paused, and a musical, shy voice floated down to him, "Robin!" before she fled._

_A few days later, Ra Solomon found his young charge. He chastised his young charge, and began to lead him to the car. Amon paused, feeling the eyes of a shy girl upon him from the tree limb above his head. Impulsively, he pulled off the amulet that was all he had of his mother: red stone with a silver cross. _

_"Here!" He called up to her. "You may have this!"_

_There was no response. He shrugged, and tossed it up to her. Surprised, she caught it, and stared after Amon as he moved away._

_"Why do you give this to me?" She shouted after him._

"To ensure that my shy little bird will come to me some day…"He answered, as he allowed himself to be led into the car. He looked back, but her face was lost in the early morning mist…

&

Amon unlocked the Audi, his mind turning over the events of his dream. He had forgotten that time long ago, and wondered why that memory should pop up now, ten years later. His eyes fell on the file folder on the passenger seat. His brow wrinkled, and his picked it up to read it. An eyebrow shot up, as he wondered why such a potentially dangerous witch hadn't been hunted sooner. His face darkened again.

"An STN member? Not another Kate!" He murmured, a not of desperation entering his voice. He reassured himself,

"I don't know this Robin. She was never in my department. And she can't possibly be the orphaned angel of my dream…"

&

It was too late to go to the office (being ten at night). He had just gotten back to Tokyo (and found his car waiting for him at the airport), and he needed information…even if he didn't like the source. He parked and slipped upstairs, knocking at a familiar door.

"Amon!" Nagira exclaimed in surprise. "This is unexpected, brother-mine!"

"I'm here on business."

"When are you not?" Nagira sighed and stepped aside, allowing Amon in. "How did you know I'd be here this late?"

"I didn't."

Nagira took another look at his brother's trench coat, and the bulge in the pocket that suggested an orbo gun. "You're back with the STN after all that happened at Factory?"

"Factory?" Amon asked, his bewilderment showing only slightly on his face.

"Amon, are you OK? Need a smoke?" Nagira was the only person in the world who knew that Amon had a vice, and employed it when he didn't need to be professional. Amon took the lighted cigarette, and was lighting it when Nagira commented,

"You're by a little late. I don't think I want to wake Robin, so if you want to wait for morning…"

Amon choked and nearly dropped his nicotine fix. "Robin Sena?"

"Who else?" Nagira asked in surprise.

Amon was already halfway up the stairs…

&

Robin stood before the mirror, brushing out her hair. Her bustle and overdress lay on the cot, but she still wore her boots and under-dress. She wasn't quite sure why she felt uneasy, and moved back into the main room of the upstairs loft just as the door burst open. She turned and fled for the window, leaping and landing badly on her ankle. She barely noticed as she ran into the late night fog.

&

Amon shot a single orbo bullet after the fleeing figure, growling as she was lost to sight and he heard the orbo casing shatter harmlessly on the wall feet above the witch's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nagira demanded, forcibly turning his brother to face him.

"I hunt witches," Amon reminded his brother, pushing past him and out the door. Nagira sank down on the cot, his head dropping into his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded of the gun smoke scented room.

&

Robin's ankle throbbed as she ran up the stairs. She gave a low cry and fell heavily against the door, her key dropping from her hand as she went limp and collapsed.

&

Touko wandered the silent apartment. It had been well fixed after the incident…but it still seemed to carry the memory, if nothing else. She had come here 'to get some things she wanted', but she knew it was really a morbid fascination with what had happened. Her eyes swept the room. There Robin had stood that morning, making coffee. There, she had stood by the door, watching wide-eyed, shock evident on her face as gunfire erupted…

"No!" She wrenched her mind away from that thought. Her eyes fell on the couch. Here, several times a seemingly long time ago, she and Amon hadn't even been able to contain their passion for each other long enough to reach her room…

Something hit the door loudly. Touko jumped, biting back a scream. How could they have known she was here? Why were they here now?

No other sound came. Cautiously, Touko pulled an umbrella out of the stand next to the door and yanked the door open with a violent suddenness.

Robin weakly fell across her feet.

"You!"

"I'm sorry, Touko." Robin whispered weakly, the pain evident in her voice. "Had I known you were here, I wouldn't have come. I don't want to cause you any more problems." Her eyes slipped closed. Touko stared at her; a fragile young girl, in a soaked, thin gown, the wind chilling Touko even as she stood there looking at Robin, leaving her to wonder how cold Robin herself was.

"Amon…betrayed…me, too." The small, younger girl whispered with a sigh, moments before she passed out. Touko felt a surge of pity, and, after glancing around cautiously, she lifted Robin and carried the too thin girl into the apartment.


	4. I Saw Her There

Robin awoke early the next morning and looked around the very familiar room. "It wasn't a dream, then…" She whispered into her bedroom. "It couldn't have been what I thought, though. All I saw was a hunter's coat. Amon…" She bit her lip hard against the wave of pain at the thought.

"What about him?" Touko asked from the doorway. Robin glanced up at the older woman who had entered with a tray of hot rice with honey, coffee, and a glass of orange juice. A bowl of ice accompanied the food.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." Touko cut her off. "Just tell me the truth about what happened here, and about Amon." Robin's roommate sat beside Robin and applied the ice to her ankle while offering the food. The girl didn't touch it, and haltingly told Touko the events from the night before, as well as the Factory story and the circumstances leading up to it (omitting Zaizen's name). As Touko listened to the small, delicate victim, she felt the last of her anger draining away, and she placed an arm around Robin's too thin shoulders.

"We both loved him…and he has left us nothing." She whispered. "And now…we only have this place where it happened."

&

Amon woke, his heart pounding. He had dreamed of a vow to protect her, an orbo bullet tearing deeply into his chest, the building around them in flames…

_…Green eyes that pierced his soul, tears striking his lips as she wept over him, a kiss as he fell in agony…_

He shook his head firmly. The face haunted him, as he realized that she was the witch he had gone after the night before.

"Robin Sena, what are you doing to me?"

&

Amon was irritable when he walked into the office. He still had no idea why he had revived in the Solomon HQ's infirmary days before. His eyes flickered to Kate's empty chair as he sat before his own computer. After a moment he realized what was bothering him the most: the office was empty, Micheal wasn't in his usual place.

As if on cue, the other man walked in and pulled off his jacket, freezing at the sight of Amon. Slowly, he walked towards his team member, pausing at Kate's chair with his hand resting gently on its back. For an incredible moment, Amon would have sworn that he saw the blonde witch sitting there looking up at Micheal with a quizzical expression.

"Amon!" Micheal gasped. "Thank God you're all right! Where's Robin?"

"I don't know," Amon answered, inwardly wondering again who the girl was, and how Nagira and Micheal would know her. "Try Nagira's. I saw her there." He leaned back, closing his eyes…

_…And always she was there, those vibrant green eyes staring into his heart._

&

Amon reawoke, sweating and shaking. In his mind's eye, he saw Touko, bound and gagged, jerking as the bullets tore into her.

"Amon?" Karasuma asked, worriedly.

"I need to go to her!" He gasped, lunging to his feet just as Sakaki and Micheal returned. In an instant, Sakaki had crossed the room, knocking him back into the chair with a well placed blow.

"What the hell are you playing at, trying to murder Robin? She's your partner! Or was she just your means at exacting a private grudge match against Factory?"

Amon sighed. "She may have been assigned to me, but I never met her before I received my orders the other day," He explained patiently. "If she came and went while I was sick, so be it." Inwardly, he was very confused. He stood, stepped around a dumbfounded Sakaki, and walked out the door.

"Am I the only person who feels that something is dreadfully wrong?" Micheal asked into the silence.

&

A less-jumpy Touko turned at the sound of a very familiar, polite knock. She assumed the landlord had noticed signs of habitation and had come to investigate. She felt slightly guilty, and was readying an apology as she pulled the door open, inwardly praying that Robin stayed in the shower a few minutes longer.

For the second time in the past twelve hours, Touko froze in shock. Amon looked at her for a long moment, his eyes more haunted than usual, then pulled her tightly into his arms in a rare burst of affection.

"Thank God you're alright," He breathed, burying his face in her hair. Her eyes shot wide with shock, then closed as she returned his embrace. All that had been wrong was now right again.

"I've missed you. I thought you were dead." She whispered back. "I was told you were dead." She pulled back to get a good look at him. After a few moments, he kissed her, and the last several horrible months died in a heartbeat. She tugged him inside and shut the door, helping him to pull off his coat, trying to avoid breaking the kiss.

She felt him tense, just before he pulled away with the intent, predatory look of a listening hunter. A jealous expression that she had found endearing in the past stole into his eyes, and he strode firmly towards the bathroom, rudely neglecting to remove his boots.

_Oh, Lord,_Touko thought, _This is not good..._

&

Amon paused. There was definitely someone splashing in the shower, and he knew quite well that she didn't have a roommate. With a sudden quick movement, he flung the door open wide, going for his non-orbo (illegal) sidearm.

Their eyes met in stupefaction.

"A-Amon?"Robin stammered, her hand flying to her lips.

"My apologies," He said, fighting a stammer himself as he stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind himself. He sagged against the wall, mind in a whirl. Touko lightly touched his arm, worried by his pallor, and he faced her, trying to find the words he wanted-needed!- to say.

"I'm sorry, Amon." Touko whispered. He bent and kissed her sweetly, the taste of finality and regret on his lips, before he turned and strode from the apartment.

&

_I couldn't hunt her,_ Amon thought. _When faced with her, I couldn't pull the trigger. What in God's holy name is wrong with me?_

He was still pale when he entered the office again. He staggered and would have fallen if Micheal hadn't caught him.

"Amon? What's wrong?"

"That witch...that incurably damned temptress..."

"What?"

"At Touko's." Incredibly tortured eyes turned upwards to meet Micheal's. "I saw her there..."


End file.
